re:mind
by TricKy.05
Summary: The famous third year students in yumenosaki's idol course trapped in a room right before their graduation (Based on original netflix drama with the same title; some plot might differ than the original work; actually the focus will be on all third year and each of them supposed to play important role here; the relationship are complicated)


**Title : Re:mind**  
 **Pair** : (current) sena izumi x sakuma ritsu ; morisawa chiaki x kanata shinkai  
 **Chara : all 3rd yr in yumenosaki + ritsu and some other**  
 **Genre : mystery**  
 **Rate : M (because this is sho-ai), T (for story and language)**

! RING !

Ah his alarm ringing, time to get up eh? Tsumugi try to sit properly and finding his alarm. It's strange? He already wear his glasses? Did he forget to take it off before sleep? From the first place why the hell he is sleeping while sitting like this? He is sure he sleep on his bed last night.

Wait.

Its still dark? Tsumugi blink his eyes twice, wondering what is wrong. His head ached in one side so he try to touch it and that's when he realized something is actually covering his head. Without thinking he take off that thing which covered his head, that's when he finally able to see what actually happened to him—he is not alone. Tsumugi immediately closed his mouth before he could scream because it's honestly frightening. In front of him and next to him there are several people? Mannequin? Sleeping—fainted? Or perhaps dead in sitting position, they're all sitting at long dinner table. There are perhaps 12 person there. Every each of them are wearing the same head cover as him. On the table there are a lot of food and drink. But the strange thing is that there are a lot of clock in front of them.

' _What is this..?'_

' _Where am i…?'_

' _Who are they…?'_

Tsumugi struggles with his own thought. He finally able to stop his alarm which happen to be in front of him. He want to get up and search outside as he think it might be scary to wake them up, that's when he realize they're wearing the same school uniform as him. Are they? His school friends? He look around, this place seems strange. There are a lot of painting and small light on the wall. The light is pretty dim as if it's about to die and in the end of the table, behind one of the kid there is an altar? Of book. He can't see it from where he sit because it's too far. Behind them also there are a lot type of clock. It's strange and scary especially the old wooden clock which tickling weirdly, it's not fit the timing of seconds.

The door suddenly opened.

"What is it?!" Tsumugi almost yelled, he start checking the people around him but none of them wake up yet. "Why I can't get up.. uh" Tsumugi check behind the table only to find his foot chained under the floor "what..?" it's not only him but everyone who is sitting there have their foot chained to the floor

The second alarm ringing.

"Ugh I don't want to get up yet." someone whining.

Tsumugi going back to sit properly to find who was whining. The voice is familiar for him. "Kaoru-kun?" he try to call that person who happen to be sitting next to him "you're still wearing he head cover. Wait I will help" Tsumugi offer to help him.

"Huh? Tsumugi? Why are you in my roo—wait where we are?"

"I don't kno—"

That's when all the alarm in front of them ringing—it's so loud that its waking almost everyone. There are those who is in sudden panic for the darkness until the other helped them to open the head cover only to find themselves chained to the floor. It's really messed up. Everyone is trying to get up and run. They don't even know what happened to them but all they know is that they're chained to the floor and it doesn't mean any good. They need to escape no matter what!

"Rei-kun, someone beside you isn't waking up…" Tsumugi noticed Rei looks pretty relaxed—his expression is hard to read. He didn't seems like the usual Rei. He didn't seems confused with all the matter that happened to them but he did try to calm their friend as he caught Madara seems to hurt his foot when trying to break the floor. "Can you please wake him up?" Tsumugi asked. He wonder why that only person didn't wake up. He finally get to see everyone here but that person. That person is te only one who don't have alarm in front of him

"it's Ritsu, It's okay I will wake him up later" Rei smiled to him before he changed his expression and looked serious again.

Rei take a deep breath. They won't go anywhere if everyone just panicking "silence!" he shouted to them—strange? For a moment Tsumugi got hit by an old scene. Right,. Rei always seems like a leader for everyone. If he start speaking everyone will be silent and stopped talking whatever they were talking about.

"We will never get anything if we just being panic here, see? Madara hurted his foot already" Rei sighed. "We need to find out what happened and find a way to get out if possible without hurting our self."

"yeah. Rei is right" Keito look around before he continue talking "we are probably kidnapped. For whatever the reason they didn't kill us which mean they have other intention. They probably don't want us to die or get hurt. See?" Keito hold both his hands up. He later get up and supported his body with his hand to the table to show them they're basically free except their foot "don't do anything reckless" Keito sighed "I know that kidnapper won't be able to get proper deal if one of us get hurt. And they might as well kill us to vent their anger, so be careful."

"that's only if we are kidnapped for money or whatever to exchange us but what if that's not the deal?" Shu finally talked. He put his mado-nee sit on the glass of water in front of him "what if they want to kill us or sell us?"

"hilarious!" Wataru yelled and get up only to fall back to his chair right away "From all the play I've read and act never once I find the one with that goal let us sit like this and only make us can't walk? They didn't even take out our phone. We still have it with us? They give us chance to call for help"

"what chance? No signal at all? No wi-fi? Phone is useless without it" Shu shouted at him. He seems like in terrible condition—not his usual self.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be our graduation. I sleep like usual last night. There wasn't anything strange happened. I prepared to our graduation before sleep and when I wake up I already here. Did you all noticed something strange?" Nazuna finally speak up. Its hard for him to start the conversation bt he don't want to see Shu fight with Wataru just because their opinions are different.

Most of them deny that. They're all sleep like usual and some did the preparation for graduation too. "is it possible that its dream?" Chiaki suggest.

Kanata pinch Chiaki's cheek—hard enough to make the red ranger yelled "that's hurts!"

"that's mean this isn't dream. Besides Madara hurted his foot earlier… its pretty much impossible to share dream with all 12 person" Keito sighed. "unless.."

"we are in some kind of virtual world? Huh you're reading too much manga" Kaoru answered—sadly he himself think its possible. But everything feel so real if its virtual.

Since wake up Sena didn't say anything nor he looks panic. The moment Rei said someone between them is Ritsu he just sighed in relief and hold Ritsu's hand tight below the table. He don't really care about whatever happened. Even though they're going to die at this rate, as long as he is with Ritsu he is fine.

Madara and Kuro going below the table as they want to check how to break that chain. "find any luck?" Madara asked Kuro because the red hair seems tired and just sitting down. His foot is till hurt a lot because he try to break it with force. Now Madara breaking the glass and using it to open the key.. he literally doing everything to do that.

"nah. Stop that ,.. if the glass get inside you will hurt your foot" Kuro sighed he steal that glass and throw it away from Madara. He know this kid is really reckless about everything, and Rei seems weird right now. He didn't even doing anything after he make everyone calm down. It was Shu and Nazu who was freak out because all the alarm ringing at once and Wataru somehow acting weird too. He noticed that the time in every clock is showing different time then he keep saying the rusted armor behind him is moving by its own. He also said that he heard wheelchair moving outside the room. They did heard that too but its pretty weird because that Wataru seems scared.

"Kuro-chin? This not fit mine" Nazuna said as he throw a key to Kuro. He found that key when he is trying to break the chain. It's on the floor.

Kuro stand up after he receive the key "everyone. Lets try this.. if atleast someone get to move they can find another key and try" Kuro said to them. Almost everyone get down to try that only key except Rei and Ritsu who is still sleeping.

"Rei? Not trying?" Tsumugi asked after he done trying seems like its not fit any of it but Keito suggest to keep the key in case it will fit something later. Some of themback to sit on the chair meanwhile the other half trying to break the chain again.

Rei just shake his head "I will try it the last. Im staying in case Ritsu wake up.."

Nazuna sighed, he seems bit stressed of this. Well who won't be stressed knowing them in the middle of unknown place and chained to the floor? "why? Us?" he asked—perhaps to himself because he looks down to his phone. "Anyone can think why its us? We are all third year.. but we are in different class right?"

Tsumugi nods, sure its seems strange because theyrent in same class.. besides.. there is also Ritsu here. Ritsu isn't even 3rd year? "maybe? Its something before our third year? Things that we have in common?—huah!"

!

!

Tsumugi surprised because something just fall on the table, followed by the rain of it.

"ITS SNAKES!" Chiaki yelled. He is just about to sitdown and almost fall trying to be away from that snakes. Luckily Kanata managed to keep him up as he gathering some snake and putting them down.

"its okay Chiaki theyrent poisonous" Kanata smiled to him. –sadly only Chiaki heard that.

Keito silently throwing away the snakes from table and helped Nazuna who seems troubled a lot by that. He also try to calm him down. "Breathe Nazuna.. its fine. Theyrent poisonous"

"what what what? No get away from me I don't want to die yet!" Kaoru yelled as he try to throw those snakes away not only real snakes but also toy. And its not only him who freak out about it. Tsumugi and Nazuna also seems really scared. Shu even seems like he is about to faint because that snake fall on his face when he looking up from below the table. Good enough that Kuro protect him right away.

Sena hit the table as he trying to stand up and looking at the window on top of them " this is not funny! I don't care who ever doing this! Get us out of here!" he said before going back to making sure all those snakes didn't reach Ritsu.

"Madara are you okay? The snake isn't poisonous.. but don't hurt it.. the bite is still hurt" this time Rei get down to below table because Madara haven't going back since he hurt his foot.

Madara look at Rei. Theyre too far but he still can see Rei looks worried so he just nod at Rei "im fine" he said and he finally let go of the bread knife before he going back to sit down on the chair. Now the food seems won't be edible as the snakes already fall on them. Strangely not long after that all those snakes runaway and disappear behind the opened door.

!

That door suddenly slammed back and closed again as Wataru heard the sounds of wheelchair moving. "it must be him.." Wataru mubble to himself. No one seems to listen though, Tsumugi is still trying to help Kaoru checking his foot because he seems like he got some bite from the snake.

"we were in same class during our second year" Keito finally said answering Nazuna and Tsumugi's question "seems like you all living a happy and fun life that you forgot it already? Sure its already pretty long indeed. We are all managed to come back to our life like nothing happened. But this life, all this life and fact everyone can accept us now.. its not something we earned by ourself"

Everyone seems to not noticed the pattern—or maybe they're simply only trying to deny that reality. The fact that there is two empty chair in that table can actually answered their question right away. Also, Ritsu is here too. He is the perfect key to lock all the possibility. "sanctuary… our sins" Sena said. Whatever he said stopped everyone from talking "there are 14 chair here.. but two of them are empty" Sena take out his phone and show them a picture. "this is us. Last year" it's a photo of them. Theyre all sitting in same place as now. The difference are just the two missing person still in that photo. "Eichi.. Leo.." Sena call their name bitterly "Leo sit between me and Madara, then Eichi sit in front of Keito,.. but we all know… Leo is still hospitalized because of that accident and Eichi is still missing ..its already 10 month since Eichi missing and a year since Leo not with us"

Kaoru looks uneasy when Sena mentioned the name of those two. He look away to Rei "uh.. I don't know. I still don't get why? Why don't you wake your brother up Rei? Hoy! You are the one who told us to calm down" since everyone's attention was to Sena no one noticed Rei trembling there. Even Tsumugi who is sitting infront of him didn't caught that because Rei immediately changed to his usual self.

"oh.. you're right" Rei clear his throat.

'did he hide something?' Tsumugi wonders. He actually noticed it. Rei acted weird when everyone isn't around at school. Seems like something was troubling him but he never say anything to anyone. And it seems like no one noticed the change in him too. Depressed sure sounds like something that won't haunt Rei but that's everything Tsumugi can see from his eyes.

Rei trying to wake his brother up. He open the head cover first of course, he don't want to make Ritsu freak out because of the dark but Ritsu seems like he is still in deep sleep.

"Ritsu-chan.. wasn't a member of sanctuary.." Kanata said as he watching Ritsu and Rei there. He is still holding Chiaki's hand. He know that even though Chiaki try to act brave, his hand haven't stop trembling since he wake up "that's odd.. but he was in that picture. That was when we started it right?" Kanata look at Sena now.

Sena nods at him "Ritsu wasn't an official member. He is my boyfriend and when Eichi called me for that first meeting. we were on date. I cant let him go home alone so I brought him with me" he said it casually, well everyone know about it so it not like he need to hide anything right? "but right.. if its about us then Ritsu don't need to be here… he didn't do anything wrong" Sena said.

! RING !

The clock infront of Rei suddenly ringing. "huh..?"

"what now?" Kaoru said. That souns was enough to make him shocked. Since the moment he wake up everything just doing nothing but shocked him.

Rei try to turn off that alarm but somehow he cant do that and so he try to throw and break that alarm to the wall but it only making all the clocks suddenly ringing their alarm.

"I don't understand?" Rei said—he seems bit freaked out now as he feel something happen under the floor "something is pulling my legs! Ah! It hurts!" he shouts and look at his back. He find a snake looks really different than before. Seems like it bite him?

"don't scare us like that Rei!" Kaoru said because he didn't feel anything below the floor.

"im not trying to scare you?!" Rei shouts back. he is now holding that snake trying to kill it by himself but somehow he feel like he lost all his energy that the snake fall from his hand to the table making everyone freaked out because Kanata said that snake might be poisonous. Madara was the on who kill it as he managed to stab that snak with all his power with the bread knife down to the table.

Ritsu wake up—he looks confused, but the first person that he see is his brother. "niichan—" he try to call him but seems like Rei is losing is conscious. "niichan! Are you okay?" he shouts at him trying to shakes him up but Rei didn't listen or perhaps he cant even control his body anymore. He cant even open his eyes or saying thing so assure his brother

!

Suddenly its blackout.

And the clocks stopped ringing,

"what? What is it now?" its Kaoru again who shouts first.

"hold hands everyone!" Keito ordered them. Something can be wrong in the dark like this. There must be something happening because suddenly the alarm turned off. Right after the black out and they no longer can hear Rei's voice.

"niichan?! Niichan? Niichan isn't here! where are you!" its Ritsu's voice. The boy keep calling his brother until the blackout stopped and the light back.

Just as expected. Rei isn't there anymore.

First able/no im sorry because im still lack of experience to write in english. And there will be perhaps alot of typos. I hope you dont mind it.

There will be more hidden relationship which isnt up in the tag bcs it will give you spoiler if i put it there =)).

The story isnt exactly same as original work because the set is abt yumenosaki's student and entertainment world instead of side politic the role will also not exactly same as the drama..

I definitely wont be able to write better than the original or write the character better or even in same tier as akira-sensei or yuuki-sensei..since im merely amateur writer. But i hope i can finish this without much trouble and make the one who read enjoy it :")

about the order of their seat .. its like this :

First line are

Shu-kuro-madara-leo (not present)-sena-ritsu-rei

Second line are

Nazu-wataru-chiaki-kanata-kaoru-tsumugi

Then keito is in the end of table between shu and nazu, eichi (not present) is infront of keito, between rei and tsumugi


End file.
